


Top Bunk

by Pawpels



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, and they were roommates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawpels/pseuds/Pawpels
Summary: In which Kallus moves into Zeb's room.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Top Bunk

“I appreciate your hospitality,” Former Imperial Agent Kallus said, surveying his new quarters to be. He reached out a hand to grasp the rail of the ladder that provided access to the upper bed.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, there. And just what do you think you’re doing?” his roommate asked, looming behind him, evidentially quite cross.

“Well, I just assumed that since Bridger slept here, you’d prefer to keep your arrangement.”

“Ezra only got that one because he whined until I gave in,” Zeb growled at the much smaller man, “But not anymore. With you—” and here he jabbed a stern claw into Kallus’ chest, “I’m on top.”  
  
They locked eyes for a moment until, upon the realization of what he’d just said, Zeb’s ears folded back in shame. “I-I didn’t mean that.”

“Mean what?” Kallus asked.

“Nothing,” Zeb huffed, thankful that the inuendo seemed to have passed straight over his clueless friend’s head. “I’m goin’ to sleep.” He swung himself onto the upper bunk and turned away from the door.

Kallus soon followed suit, very slowly settling into the bottom bunk—checking the quality of the mattress, the pillows, even the walls—before resigning himself to a relaxed position with his hands clasped comfortably upon his chest. He stared upwards aimlessly, obviously deep in thought, and waited for the Lasat’s snores to overtake the silence. The lack of noise, however, indicated that Garazeb Orelios was not, in fact, sleeping.   
  
Finally, he cut into the silence with one of those carefully worded, painstakingly crafted sentences he was so oft to utter when he was absolutely not as certain as he hoped to portray himself:   
  
“If…” he began, “what you meant to imply was… in the case that we were to… indulge… in acts… of a… sexual nature… you would be the one to take on a more… dominant role—I would very much agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when this takes place. Maybe right after Kallus joins the Rebellion. Maybe after Ezra goes full Free Willy with the space whales. I don't care. I just write things. It's up to you to interpret them. 
> 
> This dialogue just showed up in my brain and it is my curse to try to put it down in words. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/Pawpels for some of the worst Star Wars takes you've ever heard.


End file.
